


that much is true

by rumpledlinen



Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF
Genre: Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledlinen/pseuds/rumpledlinen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's hands are on her waist, fingers digging into her hipbones, and Josh should feel jealous, should want to push him off of her.</p>
<p>He doesn't. Instead, he just wants, wants to be - in between them, pushing back against her hips and forward against his; or he wants to be the one pushing Jen to the bed, Liam sitting on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that much is true

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a prompt at the real person ficathon over on LJ. i have no shame, apparently. first time writing a threesome or anything involving these people, and i think it turned out okay!
> 
> disclaimer: not real, these people probably didn't do this.

"It won't be cheating if we're both there," Jen had said, and then, "don't you want to?"

It's not as though he really needed convincing, and at her words he nods, trying not to let it show just how nervous he is. (He thinks, though, by the way her hand tightens on his shoulder and her smile turns more sympathetic, that she knows and just isn't telling him. It's one of the many (thousands) reasons he loves her.)

She frowns, though, and holds his hand, rubbing little circles into the top of it. "We don't have to," she says, "I just think it might be fun. Our co-star, and all that."

They're twenty-four, young and stupid. If there's any time to do something like this (she'd say _make out with their best friend_ but she's always hated the term "making out") it's now.

They get married later that year, a shotgun wedding of sorts. She tells her parents and so does he, and Liam's the only attendee. (Their parents wanted to come but they promised pictures and held each other's hands, and Jen said "We just want this to be the two of us, you understand?".)

Liam gives them both hugs and Jen whispers something in his ear, something that makes him turn pink. He turns to Josh, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he says, because he can guess what she told him (asked him, more like).

*

They end up in a shitty motel 8. They could get something more expensive, but every once in a while Jen decides she's had _enough of fame and all that shit_ and feels some need to live rustically, like she would have had she not been "discovered at fourteen".

She bounces on the bed, giggling at the two of them, and flops down. "I'm married," she says, and giggles again. (They bought three bottles of champagne on the way here, and Jen's had most of one of them.)

Josh grabs the unfinished bottle and drinks it in one go. If he's going to do this, he's going to have at least some alcohol in him.

*

After a while, Jen turns to Josh, traces a line over his face. "You're beautiful," she whispers, sounding wrecked.

Josh smiles, leans into her hand. "I think that's my line."

"No." And that's all she says on the subject, turning her head to press it into the pillows, smiling.

Liam's voice interrupts the hazy feel of the room. "Should I go?"

"No!" Jen sits up, shaking her head. She looks dizzy but determined. She crawls across the bed until she's next to him, hands on his thighs. "Can I kiss you?" she asks.

(Josh doesn't think anyone could resist her like that, smudged eye make-up and hair askew. Her eyes are downcast, almost nervous but not quite.)

And Liam nods.

She's on him, then, pushing him around to the bed, and she kisses him hard, her breath coming out in short pants. Josh recognizes that sound, that high, breathy pant, and he bites his lip, turning away.

Liam's hands are on her waist, fingers digging into her hipbones, and Josh should feel jealous, should want to push him off of her.

He doesn't. Instead, he just wants, wants to be - fuck, in between them, pushing back against her hips and forward against his; or he wants to be the one pushing _Jen_ to the bed, Liam sitting on the side.

He must make a sound, or something, because Jen sits up, sitting on Liam's knees, and she reaches out for him. "Come here," she says, and her voice is carefully disguised to sound normal (he knows her, though, can read her like a book).

He looks at Liam, who nods. "Yeah," he whispers.

After that, it's a flurry of hands and gasps and _yes more please_ from Jen. She ends up on her back, dress pulled off and tossed to the side ( _I don't want a wedding dress_ , she'd insisted, _please don't put me in a fucking wedding dress_ ), Liam bearing down on her now. Josh is content to sit on the outside of them, watch him bite at her neck, his hands on her hips.

"Josh," she whimpers, reaching out for him just as Liam slides down her body to mouth at her nipples through her bra. She grabs his shirt and pulls him in, squirming under Liam's touch.

They kiss in a frenzy, and she pulls at his shirt until it comes off, too, hands resting on his chest, then. She's lost her bra in this mess, and Liam's the only one with a normal amount of clothes on (he's not wearing trousers anymore but his shirt is on, just unbuttoned).

Jen leans forward, presumably to undress him, but Josh stops her, grabbing him to push him down onto the bed. He raises an eyebrow and Liam nods, pulling him closer.

It's their first real kiss of the night and he hears Jen's choked-off gasp, smirking into Liam's mouth. He pushes his shirt off his shoulders, tossing it aside like the dress, and his hands travel down Liam's sides, ending at his hips.

"God, you're hot," Jen whispers, and Josh looks up at her, breaking away from Liam for just a moment. She's sitting on her knees, underwear barely there, and he can tell that she's wet.

"Fuck," he whispers, and kisses Liam again.

There's a small hand on his waist, then, and lips pressed to his shoulder, teeth barely biting. Josh stiffens but doesn't sit up, not even when he feels her hands at his waist. She kisses her way down his body, and when she gets to the small of his back she pauses, tries to flip him over.

Josh lets out an aggrieved noise; he wants to keep kissing Liam, he's _fantastic_ , teeth and tongue, hot and hard pressed up against him.

"Come on," Jen whispers, and in a second Liam's out from under him, pushing her down into the mattress. She giggles, hair spread out around her head, and bites her lip.

Josh kisses her. He's completely hard, and he kisses her, trying his hardest not to jostle Liam, who's somehow down between her thighs, grinning up at her.

"Oh, stop teasing and just - _fuck_ ," she breathes out. Josh looks up to see one finger pushed into her, thumb at her clit, and he swallows, thick, biting at her neck. (She'll have bruises tomorrow but he doesn't care; no one can blame him, they're _married_ , after all.)

Josh holds her hips down and Liam's finger brushes his (and he tries not to think about how that makes him feel because _fuck_. He kisses her, hand on her waist, and tries to stay out of Liam's way.

He knows when he first licks into her by the way she freezes up, arching against him, and he grins, pulling away to look down at him. The sight of Liam buried between her legs is almost too much and he has to look away, focus on something else, to keep himself from coming just like that.

He knows when she comes, too; her hand tightens on him and she gasps, pushing her face into the pillow. "Someone - fuck me, _Jesus_ ," she whimpers, hips pulsing. She's shaking all over and Liam sits up, self-satisfied.

Josh kisses him, then, hard. Jen must sit up because she groans, and he hears her fall back against the sheets again.

"Do you want to?" Liam whispers, and Josh frowns a bit. "Fuck her," he clarifies.

Josh shakes his head. "You - you can," he whispers.

Jen moans, loud. "I don't care who - I want - both of you, _god_ ," she whispers, fingers sliding down her body to her clit, pushing in, one at a time.

After that, it's sort of hazy. Liam gets a condom from - somewhere, slides it on, and then he's pushing into her. Her ankles are locked around his back, her hips arching up. They're the picture of sex, the both of them - he's so much larger than her but she doesn't mind it, if the blissed-out expression on her face is anything to go by.

He doesn't notice when he starts to touch himself but Jen does; she pulls him in by the wrist and gets a hand around him, jerking sloppily, roughly. He comes over her fingers and collapses, listening to the sounds of her moans and his low breaths.

He can hear him coming first, a choked-off grunt, and then her, a high keen that sounds almost as though she's being hurt.

They clean up and after, they cuddle together on the bed (though _cuddle_ sounds too innocent of a word).

Jen turns to him, putting a sleepy hand on his face. "No thinking," she says.

"I wasn't."

"You were. You're not allowed to regret this, got it?"

Josh nods and she hums, self-satisfied.

Liam's arm makes its way around her waist and his hand grabs Josh's, holding tight.

He breathes, soft, and settles in for sleep.  



End file.
